


Bag of Tricks

by channiewoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Bang Chan, Dom/sub, F/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, stray kids fan fiction, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo
Summary: You find yourself wanting to know everything about a certain mystery man named Christopher Bang. Why he carried that black bag all the time? Now you find yourself in his hotel suite and more than once and submitting at his will.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

For the last four days you can’t help but watch this gorgeous man pass you almost everyday. Always carrying a black duffle bag like his life depends on it. He never waves, never makes eye contact with anyone, never says a word, he just carries on to his room. Quickly snapping you out of your wandering thoughts. 

You smile and greet some new guests as they check into the hotel. You are about to end your shift, but before you go. You decide to straighten up the front lobby, fixing the magazines that reside on the coffee table, adjusting the chairs that some kids decided to jump all over instead of sit in. 

While picking up a cushion off the floor to place back onto the chair. You notice a familiar black bag sitting on the floor. You know exactly who it belongs to. How could he have left it behind? He carries it so close to his side, never once leaving it behind. You pick up the bag and head over to your computer at the front desk. You glance down at the bag and notice it has a baggage tag hanging off to the side. ‘Christopher Bang’ the name reads on the tag. 

You are quick to type the mystery man’s name into the computer system. The room number that pops up matching his name is room 4419. He’s staying in one of the most expensive and exclusive suites. Only people who have lots of money stay in that room. Now your mind is even more curious about this mystery man Christopher and what he does for a living. You greet the new oncoming front desk clerk, as you continue logging out of the computer system. You let them know you are going to take this bag to its rightful owner. You head to the back office to clock out and collect your belongings. 

Pressing the elevator to go up. You wait ever so patiently for it to arrive. The elevator dings and it snaps you of a daydream. You couldn’t help but let your mind wander, thinking about the man and this black duffle bag in your hand and what’s inside of it.

You stand in front of room 4419, taking a deep breath in as you give the door a nice strong knock. No one answers, so you do it again this time knocking a little bit harder which makes your knuckles turn a shade of red. Still nothing, you pull out the master key from your pocket. Slipping it into the slot and you hear the door unlock. You step into the fairly dark hotel room, but you hear the shower running. Shit, someone is here. Fuck. How could you be so stupid? 

“Hello?” you hear a thick Australian accent call from the bathroom. Do you place the bad down and run? Or do you say hello back and tell him he left this in the front lobby? “Uhh is someone there? If it’s housekeeping please just leave the extra towels on the table.” 

Damn this man’s accent is really turning you on in some sort of way. What in the actual fuck y/n, you say to yourself. Snapping out of it. You clear your throat, “Umm sir, this is not housekeeping. But you left your black duffle bag in the front lobby. I am just returning it to you.” You say with a slightly raised voice so he could hear you.

“Um thanks, but you can leave now.” The man says from the shower. You place the bag down on the table. Of course your curious mind wants to know what’s so special about this bag and why he carries it all the time. You glance back at the bathroom, the door is wide open as he showers, but he must think you have already left. Bringing your attention back onto the bag, you bite your lip as you slowly unzip the bag. You take a deep breath in as you open the bag fully, exposing its contents. 

Your mouth is agape. You are in complete shock at what you just discovered. It’s a bag full of some sort of sexual pleasure devices. Handcuffs, chokers, nipple clamps, vibrating bullets, butt plugs, lubricants, a mouth gag and some other toys that you have no idea what they are and what they are used for. Holy fuck, this man is a god damn sadist and a pervert. You quickly zip the bag shut. Before you can turn around to leave you hear a man clear his throat. Your eyes go wide, knowing well that you just been caught red handed. 

You don’t know if you should run out the door that’s only a few feet away from you or turn around and confront the man. You want to run, but you also want to turn around and confront him. So you do. Fuck. Is he really just standing there with a towel wrapped tightly around his toned waistline? His abs and chest are beautifully chiseled. His milky white skin glistens with beads of water that are dripping off his body. He’s definitely a man who never misses a day at the gym. His hair is dripping wet, which causes water droplets to drip down to his already wet shoulders and chest.

“I’m so sorry. Shit. I should uhh..go,” you say, stumbling over your words, tripping over your own two feet as you try to leave his hotel suite. A strong hand reaches out, gripping onto your arm as it catches your fall. “Oh you’re very clumsy aren’t you? But didn’t your mother ever teach you some manners? That it’s not very nice to pry into people’s personal belongings? Especially when they don’t belong to you?” The gorgeous man says with a strong jaw. You are mesmerized by his beauty, but by what you’ve seen in that bag, he’s so fucking bad.

“I-I’m sorry, please forgive me. I-I was just a little..” you say stumbling over your words again. Why does he make you feel this way? Christopher finishes the sentence for you. “Curious?” He casually walks over to you. Suddenly you feel so small and like a caged animal. “What’s your name?” He asks. “It’s uhh none of your business. Listen again I’m sorry, but I should go.” Christopher’s hand glides up your arm, his fingertips leaving a wave of electricity on your skin which caused the hair on your arms stand on end. 

He has the hottest pair of hands you’ve ever seen in your entire life. You envision the things he can do with those hands. Imagining them all over your body and in your mouth. Is there anything about this man that isn’t perfect? You can smell his spicy masculine body wash that is radiating off his body and wafting through the air. “I’d really hate to see you go. But if that’s what you want. I won’t keep you darling. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around,” he says with a shrug. You quickly turn, leaving the room as quickly as possible. 

You let the door slam shut, resting your back up against it as you heavily pant. This man has you in all sorts of fucked. You want to know what those devices are for and why he carries them with him? What the hell does he do for a living anyway?

The next day all you can think about is Christopher and his bag of sex. You want to end your shift so badly just so you can knock on his door and confront him and ask him all the questions. You glance up and see him casually walk through the front lobby, his black bag in hand. You make eye contact and he side smirks with a slight nod of his head. He raises his hand to give you a quick nonchalant wave as he heads back to his room.

It’s almost time for your lunch break, but you aren’t going to be eating any lunch. You’re going to head up to a certain room and ask questions. You can’t wait until your shift ends. You made your way up to his room and stood in front of his door. You are about to knock, but the door opens abruptly which causes your footing to move forward. There’s that strong hand again gripping onto your wrist and pulling you inside. “Excuse me,” you say pulling your wrist away from his grip. “You are prowling around again y/n? Curious still? I’ll show just what happens to girls like you that are nosey.”

Wait, how does he know your name? You didn’t tell him last night? Then you remember you are wearing your stupid work name tag that is displayed against your right breast. Suddenly you are backed up against the wall with nowhere to go. You are caged between the wall and Christopher. His veiny arms are on each side of your head. His dark intense hungry stare is enough to turn your panties into a wet mess. “I wanna know what you do and why do you carry such a bag full of filth.” Shit. You didn’t mean to have the last word to come out like that. “Filth?” Christopher questions. 

“I’ll just show you how filthy I really am.” His beautiful plump lips are ghosting yours. You can feel his hot breath on your lips. He swipes his tongue along your bottom lip, allowing him entrance. You’ve never in your entire life kissed someone like this. It is so hot, it’s intense and it’s raw. Without breaking the kiss, Christopher’s hand glides down your clothed abdomen. You can feel his warm skin through the material. His hand works its way under the waistband of your dress slacks and panties.

His fingertips make contact with your wet slit. “Looks like you’re enjoying this. I’m so filthy that I’ve made you wet. Shall I continue or shall I stop now? Because your pussy is telling me another story here.” You should stop this act, you only have ten minutes left of your lunch break. “I need to get back to work soon. I’m on my break.” Christopher pulls his out of your slacks and unbuttons them like a hungry animal. “Ten minutes is all I need to make you feel good. I bet I can make you come more than once.” His lips make contact with the flesh of your neck as you help him pull your panties down. You spread your legs slightly as two fingers enter your wet core.

His lips leave your neck as he hungrily stares into your eyes while his fingers do wonders, hitting your sweet spot over and over again. Whimpering with every thrust of his hand. Christopher leans into your ear which sends a shiver down your spine. “You’re so beautiful like this. I just love when a woman submits to me. Especially you y/n. I’ve been watching you for days. Just trying to figure out a way to get you in my reach and claim you. Looks like my plan worked,” he says as his hand moves at a fast pace. You suddenly let go and come undone. Moaning so loud, you know everyone in this hotel room heard you.

What the fuck does he mean his plan worked? Did this mother fucker leave the bag intentionally in the front lobby knowing that you would find it and bring it to him? You glance at your watch and notice your lunch break is up. “Shit. I need to get back. I’m not done with you yet Mr. Bang. I want answers,” you say as you pull up your panties and slacks. “Oh I love the sound of that. Not done with me yet. That means you’ll be back. Also you’re welcome,” he says with a devilish smirk on his face. Why does he have to be so god damn, sexy?

You head back to work starving and craving more of the man in room 4419. Your coworker calls you out on some mascara that dried and streaked down the side of your cheek. What did he mean he had this planned out and it worked? “Miss YLN, can I see you in my office please.” Your manager calls out. Shit. You’ve been caught, or Mister hot pants upstairs reported you or something. You enter your managers office and take a seat. “Miss YLN, a certain man named Christopher Bang who has been staying with us has asked me to…” you cut your manager off. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I was just.” Now your manager is cutting you off. “He just asked me to give you a raise or some sort of bonus. He says you’ve helped him so much during his stay here. He believes you should be rewarded.”

The bastard thinks you should be rewarded with money? What does he think you are some sort of slut he can pay off? “Really sir, that’s not necessary at all. I’m just doing my job and greeting guests and stuff. Really, I’ve hardly helped him, but thank you.” You stand to exit. You are fuming at this point. You want to march right up to that bastards room and give him your two cents. How dare he approach your boss like that and tell him that you deserve a raise for ‘helping’ him? Please.

You are anxious for the rest of your shift. Finding the right words to say to him. You are leaning on the front desk, glancing down at some paperwork that you are sifting through for next week’s guests. A pair of beautiful and familiar hands rest on the desk in front of you. You look up and a set of piercing eyes stare back at you. “Well, look who it is. The man who thinks he can pay my way into his bed. How dare you mention to my boss that I need a raise or a bonus for ‘helping you’,” you say softly so your coworkers can’t hear. “Come to my room when your shift ends. I just want to talk. I’ll explain everything.” Christopher’s fingers graze yours as he turns to walk away.

He has your head spinning and so fucking messed up. You just can’t get away and you want more of him even if it means submitting to whatever it is. 

Just like yesterday and the day before that. You find yourself in front of his hotel suite door. Knocking a few times before the handsome man opens the door. Hair a mess, dress shirt half unbuttoned, his sleeves rolled up perfectly showing off beautiful trails of veins. He leans against the door frame. “So, you decided to show up? I knew deep down you would give in. Come in, let me show you exactly what I do.” Christopher pulls away from the door frame letting you inside.

He shuts the door and locks it. He reaches his hand out to you and you take it. His rough warm hand feels good in yours. He casually walks you to the living room area where the black duffle sits on the coffee table. You both take a seat on the leather couch. Your heart is pounding so fast, you are almost sure he can hear it. Your nerves are standing on end, just waiting for the blow. 

“So, do you want to take a wild guess as to what I do? I mean you seem like a pretty smart girl and should have figured it out by now.” You look at him and back at the bag. You have thought of a few things that he could possibly do for a living. “I have yes. Why don’t you show me just what you do.” As if you gave him all the permission he needed. “You’re asking for it. This isn’t some sick game y/n. I’m a hard dom and I will rip you of all self control. You will submit to me and do everything I ask you to do. I will ruin you. Are you sure you want that?”

Your pussy is already throbbing at the thought of being dominated by this man. You’ve had visions of it day after day. “Yes, Master, I’m sure and I willingly submit to you.” The veins in Christopher’s neck pop out. Calling him master made him practically hard in his pants. He places his hand under your chin, bringing your attention to his. “You’re playing with fire here princess. This isn’t some sort of game. I’m very serious. So y/n I’m giving you a second chance. Stay or go? But I will warn you, once you stay. There is no turning back. I will own you, and no one will ever be allowed to touch you but me.” 

“I-I’m your property, do whatever you want, I’m giving my body to you Master.” His top lip twitches up, cupping your cheeks with his hands. “Strip.” is all he says to you. You oblige, unzipping your skirt and letting it slide down to the floor below your feet. Slowly unbuttoning your blouse, but you are too slow for Christopher. He grabs a hold of your shirt and rips it open and buttons fly into the air and hit the ground. “It was an ugly blouse anyway,” he says while he casually unbuttons the rest of his dress shirt. You can’t help but watch his fingers greedily unbutton each one. 

“You’re drooling again princess. I can’t help but notice that you have a certain thing for my hands. Trust me love, these hands can do so much to you. Just wait.” You stand there practically bare to him. Only barrier left is your bra and panties. Christopher pulls out a choker from the black bag. He calls you over to him and asks you to turn around while he places the choker around your neck and fastens the buckle. You turn back around and he gives the choker a nice tug, which sends you forward and against his sculpted chest. You can feel his clothed erection rubbing against your inner thigh.

You can’t help but glance over at the bag. There was so much inside you wanted to explore. You reach down and pull out a black leather paddle. “What’s this for?” Christopher grabs it out of your hand. “Bend over and I’ll show you what it does.” You eyebrows raise at his words. Fuck. So you bend over the leather couch. Chris stands behind you with the paddle in his right hand. “Pick a safe word princess. If any of this stuff ever becomes too much for you to bear, I’ll stop.” You think long and hard you’ve heard about safe words being used when people have rough sex etc. You glance to your side and see something shining in your direction and it’s the color purple.

“Purple. That is the safe word.” Christopher approves of the safe word. “This is probably going to hurt, but I promise it will feel good too.” He rubs your ass cheeks for a good few seconds before you feel the first blow. A hard smack to your butt cheek. You wince at the pain, but fuck does it feel oh so good to. Christopher loves the look of the mark he’s left on your behind. “How was that? By the look of the wet patch on those panties of yours I can tell you’re enjoying this.” You feel the leather paddle come down on your skin again, causing another stinging pain on top of the precious one. You bite down your lip so hard you can taste the iron on your tongue from the blood.

“Damn your skin is so sensitive and reddened up beautifully. Let me reward you for taking that like such a good girl for the first time.” Christopher grabs ahold of your panties and rips them off your body. Exposing your dripping wet mound before him. He leans into your body and rubs your clit with his fingertips. You whimper as he shoves two fingers inside your greedy pussy. Feeling his fingers scissor your walls in a delicious rhythm. Christopher uses his other hand and grabs the choker that’s around your neck and yanks your head back. Feeling his hot breath run down the back of your neck and his lips make contact with your skin.

“Fuck. Your cunt is so greedy. Swallowing my fingers like a whore. You’re such a dirty princess.” Christopher adds a third finger. You feel so full and filled to the hilt. His pace picks up. You feel like screaming. You’ve never felt this good in your entire life. You’re finally finding your high, but suddenly it’s ripped away from you. Empty. That’s the feeling you have right now. “What the fuck,” you say. “What did you just say? You don’t get to come before your master princess. That’s not how this works. So much for you to learn. But since this is your first time I’m going to let that little blip right there slip. You never talk back to me ever. Got me?”

You shake your head in agreement. “Now. Turn around and help me take off my pants. I want to see those lips wrapped tightly around my cock while I fuck your mouth raw.” Finally! You greedily unbutton his pants and slide them down his legs. Oh fuck, he isn’t wearing any briefs. His cock is perfect, and everything you’d imagined it would look like. You wrap your hand around the massive organ. Pumping it in your fist as you look up at him through your long lashes. His nostrils are flaring and the veins in his neck are standing at your attention again.

“I don’t like being teased very much Princess. Now do as I asked and maybe I’ll reward you again, yeah?” You lick your lips and take his cock in your mouth. Christopher wraps his hand tightly in your hair. You take him so far down as your throat will allow as he thrusts into your mouth. You can’t help but gag, which only makes Christopher grab onto your hair tighter and shove himself further down your throat. You place your hands on his thighs and pull back, trying to speak. “PURPLE!” You shout, as fluids drip down the corners of your mouth. “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t breathe.” 

Christopher reaches down and helps you stand again. Your knees are raw from the carpet. “I can get a little carried away. I think you’ve had enough for tonight, but I’ll reward you for being so good through this whole thing. I have a few questions. One, are you on birth control? Two, are you clean? “ Let’s just say you haven’t had much sexual experience. You’ve only been with maybe one person sexually and you used condoms. So you should be clean and free of any diseases. “Yes, I’m on birth control and yes, I have a clean bill of health. But can I ask if you are clean?”

“Good, I want to fuck you without any barriers. Of course I’m clean. I can show you recent health records if it’s a concern?” You place your hands up telling him it’s fine and not necessary. Christopher takes a seat on the leather couch and calls you over with the crook of his finger. “I don’t usually do this position, but fuck I’d like to see your beautiful face while I fuck you.” Christopher pulls out a bottle of lubricant from the black bag and squirts a dollop onto his palm, coating his dick with the liquid and rubbing some around your pussy, mixing it with your own arousal.

“I don’t think that’s gonna fit.” Christopher can’t help but chuckle. “Trust me baby, it will fit.” You slowly ease yourself down on his erect cock, feeling oh so full. Your walls adjusting to his girth. “Fuck. You’re so damn tight.” You slowly get into a rhythm, finding the right pace and angle. It’s like staring into the devil’s eyes as Christopher grabs the hook on the choker. Pulling your body forward as he takes over and thrusts deep inside you. All you can hear is his groans and the sounds of skin slapping against skin in your ears. 

“Come with me y/n.” And you do just that. Coming undone as you feel his hot seed coat your inner walls. “Oh my god,” you say as your rest your face in the crook of his neck. Your bodies are a sweaty mess. “Next visit, I’ll show you more y/n. You will make the best sub.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing your job and moving in with Chris, you are forced to face your feelings. Will he love you back? Or are you just a toy to him?

It’s only been a few months since you left your job working at the hotel, and Christopher took you in. You may have been caught sneaking into his room after hours and your coworkers called you out on it, getting you fired. You missed having a job, but Christopher insisted on making sure you didn’t have to work ever again. Chris often bought you gifts and luxurious things, which you liked, but you couldn’t shake the feeling that he was buying gifts for sexual gratification. Over the past couple of months, you slowly fell in love with Chris, but he made it very clear from the beginning that he wasn’t capable of love. Deep down you knew that you shouldn’t stick around, but you couldn’t bring yourself to leave him. 

You quickly snap out of your mindless thoughts and sip on some expensive wine. You had no idea Christopher had his own private jet. You seem to learn something new about him everyday. Your attention is disrupted when you feel the tips of Christopher’s fingers ghost up and down your arm. “You seem a little tense Y/n. Are you alright?”

You glance over at Christopher, placing a hand on his thigh. “I’m fine, I’m just a little nervous about flying that’s all.” You thought the alcohol would help calm your nerves, but it actually just made it worse. Christopher takes your hand as he rises from his seat. “Come,” he commands. You stand, as he guides you to a room that’s in the back of the plane. This private jet doesn’t feel like a plane at all. It’s so roomy and even has a private room. 

You start to feel hot all over, knowing exactly what he wants. “I think this will calm your nerves, princess.” His lips are on your neck, trailing open mouth kisses along your skin. You allow him to take control of everything. That’s what this all about anyway right? “Take your clothes off and get on the bed.” You do as the man asks. Christopher pulls out a black tie from the drawer. You lay on the bed completely naked. 

Christopher loves the way you look bare and ready at his will. He quickly crawls up the bed. “Turn over princess, and get on all fours,” he commands with a stern tone. You flip over and get all fours like he asked. Suddenly it’s black. Christopher used the tie to blindfold you. His fingertips gently glide up and down your back, repeatedly doing this motion. He grabs ahold of your hair. “You’re naughty girl. I’ve barely touched you and I can already see your pussy is dripping wet.” 

Christopher rubs your ass cheek. SMACK! His hand rubs your ass cheeks again, gliding down to your wet cunt and back up to your ass again. SMACK! Tears are now forming in the corners of your eyes. The pain is surreal, but fuck it feels so fucking good. The plane hits some turbulence which really throws off your senses. “Mmm, Princess your ass is the deepest shade of red. Such a masterpiece.” He places one last hard smack. You can’t help but scream out in pleasure. 

Christopher flips you onto your back. His lips, teeth, and tongue are on your inner thighs, biting, sucking, and kissing. He purposely ignores your pussy, teasing you with his mouth. His strong hands glide up and down your thighs. You let out a pathetic pornographic moan. “This is mine now, what do you think about that, Princess?” Fuck, Christopher just put your mouth on my pussy, you say yourself. It’s like the man just read your goddamn mind. You immediately feel his hot mouth on your pussy. His wet skilled tongue licking long strips up your folds, eventually making contact with your clit.

You bring your hands up to your breasts, squeezing them in your soft hands. Tweaking your nipple for some extra stimulation. Christopher looks up at you, and you look straight into his darkened eyes, as his tongue darts out and licks his thick lips. He leans in and his tongue licks a long pattern, all the way up your tummy and in between your breasts. Christopher unties the blindfold and your eyes start to adjust to the lighting. “Hands above your head, y/n.” You do just that, resting your wrists above your head. Christopher takes the blindfold and ties a nice bow around your wrists.

He leans back to take a good look at you, a deep gruntal moan slips from deep within his throat. “You look so god damn innocent and pure lying here like this. I’m so fucking glad you showed up in my hotel room. I don’t want anyone else’s body but yours. You are mine now. I will ruin you in the best way possible.” Christopher messes with the buttons of his pants, and unleashes his massive erection. You can’t help but salivate at the sight of his cock. It’s the perfect length, the perfect girth and fuck that beautiful vein that runs along the side.

Christopher grabs ahold of the back of your thighs and pulls your body down the bed. He holds onto your legs, as he slides into your wet core. You want to touch his body, but your wrists are tied. He leans into your breast, taking your nipple into his mouth. He does the same to the other, and marking each of your breasts with hickeys. “You’re such a masterpiece y/n. You’re so fucking beautiful. Come for me.” He sits back up and his pace picks up. 

Christopher’s groans are enough to send you over the edge. He harshly thrusts, repeatedly snapping his hips, skin slapping against skin fills your eardrums. You feel a sudden rush, as you come all over his dick, walls clenching around his cock. “FUCK!” he shouts as he paints your walls white like the masterpiece that you are. Sweat is coating his brow line, completely spent. He unties your wrist and massages them, allowing the blood to flow evenly again. He lays next to you and brings your body close. You feel his heavy breathing slowly calm as you close your eyes and drift off.

Your hand grips the banister as you descend down the spiral staircase. Christopher can hear your heels clicking on the tile floor, so he immediately turns around and gets a good look at you. “Oh my, fuck. You look incredible.” You aren’t one to dress up in fancy gowns, and expensive high heels. Your long red strapless dress drags a little onto the floor below, the long high slit up the side of the dress is showing off more skin than you like, but Christopher insisted that you wore this expensive dress to the gala tonight.

Christopher looks gorgeous in his jet black suit and red tie, which matches your dress. He takes your hand and guides you to the limo that awaits out front. He helps you in, making sure your dress doesn’t get snagged. There are 2 glasses of champagne that have been freshly poured. You take both and hand Christopher a glass. Sipping on the bubbly liquid, while you glance out the window. “I know you are nervous about the gala and meeting some of my business men, but I promise you’ll do fine. Just stay by me the whole time, yeah?” You nod your head in agreement as you finish up the glass of champagne. 

Your arm is wrapped in Christopher’s as you walk into the ballroom. The room is lit with soft lights, it’s beautiful and makes you feel welcome. There are lots of people talking, some are dancing. A woman walks by with a tray of drinks, you casually grab one off the tray as she passes. “You need to take it easy with the alcohol. We know how easily drunk you can get.” Sure, he isn’t wrong, all it takes is a few drinks and you are making a complete fool of yourself. 

You sip on the liquid slowly, feeling the alcohol burn as it slides down the back of your throat. Christopher introduces you to a few of his business colleagues. You shake their hands, and continue to cling to his side as he converses with the men. You notice your drink is empty, you are ready for another. You eyeball around the room and see the pretty young woman walking by with a tray again full of drinks. You plop the dirty glass onto the tray, and grab another. 

Christopher’s grip on your arm becomes tighter, you look up at him and see the veins in his neck pop. Oh fuck, you know when this happens you’ve most likely pissed him off. You shouldn’t have grabbed that other drink. Fuck. Some of the men leave, while two still remain. Christopher brushes your hair off your shoulders and leans into your ear. “Take off your panties right now.” Say what? How does he expect you to take off your panties in public in front of his colleagues? You turn your head and look into his eyes. Hungry, he’s fucking hungry and you’ve royally pissed him off. 

“Take them OFF!” You place your drink on the high top table beside you. You don’t know how the hell you are going to pull this off. You look from side to side and no one is looking in your direction. Christopher continues on distracting the men, with an in-depth conversation. You pull on the waistband of your panties, and use your hips to help them slide down your thighs. Christopher notices what you are doing and the mother fucker has a smirk on his face. Finally you feel them slide down your legs and onto the floor. Thankfully your dress is long enough and no one noticed your panties laying on the floor. 

You look at Christopher and smile. He leans into your ear once again. “That’s my girl.” He casually bends down and picks up the panties. Quickly shoving them in his front pocket. You feel so naked without any barrier between you and your dress. The mood changes when the music shifts into something soft. The men move onto find their ladies and dance with them. Does Christopher want to dance? Nope, he grips onto your wrist and walks you through the bodies on the ballroom floor. You exit the ballroom, and into a dark closet. 

“What did I say about the alcohol Y/n? You just had to grab another. We don’t need any embarrassment, especially around my colleagues.” Oh so he didn’t want you to embarrass him, yet it was okay for him to embarrass you by making you take off your fucking panties in front of everyone. “I’m…” Your body is whipped around and you feel his hand pull the slit up over your behind, exposing your bare ass. “Easy access, that’s why I picked this dress. I’m going to fuck you because I can’t stand looking at you in this dress one more second. I’ve done everything in my power to not have a hard on all night.” 

You hear Christopher messing with his belt and zipper. Your breathing becomes hitched when he pounds into your cunt without warning. Giving your ass a nice hard smack. You cry out a moan, it may have been just a little too loud for Christopher’s liking. “Open,” he says as he shoves your panties in your mouth to shut you up. “Fuck.” He groans and he pounds into you a little harder. His cock is hitting your g-spot at just the right angle. His hands and fingers are digging into your hips, leaving marks along your flesh. “You make me like this y/n.” You walls clench around his dick as you lose yourself. You feel a warm liquid coat your walls, as your pussy milks him of his seed.

The next morning after the gala fiasco, you decided to get up early and workout in the gym downstairs and let Christopher sleep. You tried to be absolutely quiet, not making too much noise as you rummaged through the dresser and closet looking for some clothes to wear. You head into the bathroom and start the shower, letting it run for a bit to get extra warm. You step into the large shower. Letting the scalding hot water run down your sore aching muscles. You run your hands over your skin. Wishing Christophers hands were on you. You close your eyes as your fingers glide down your abdomen and in between your legs.

Rubbing your clit, you slowly insert a finger into your core. You rest the back of your head against the cool tile, as you pleasure yourself. You’re immediately brought back to reality when you hear a stern voice. “What are you doing?” Christopher has stepped into the shower, and he looks pissed. “I thought we discussed this? That is my pussy, and only I’m allowed to touch it. You disappoint me sometimes princess. Get on your knees right now.” Your doughy eyes are no match for Christophers carnal stare. 

You slowly get down on your knees, just awaiting what’s next. “Just for that little episode, you get no pleasure from me, but you will take care of me. Now open that mouth, and make me feel good.” You do as you are told, and let his cock slip between your lips and into your mouth. You place your hands on his toned thighs and you take his cock deep. Your cheeks hallowed as you sucked harshly. You run your tongue along the vein and feel him twitch in your mouth. He grabs the back of your head and thrusts into your mouth. You’ve become pretty accustomed to this assault. “That’s it, princess.” 

“Fuck,” he groans as you feel him cum down the back of your slick throat. You swallow every last drop, never leaving a mess behind. Christopher helps you stand, immediately his mouth is on yours. “Don’t ever let me catch you doing that again.” 

**Weeks later~**

Christopher woke up to the smell of bacon wafting through the air. He reached over and realized you were no longer in bed with him. He threw on a pair of grey sweats and headed for the kitchen. He saw you standing by the stove in nothing but his shirt and a pair of panties. You were bobbing around back and forth to the music that must have been playing in your earbuds. You had the man mesmerized and frozen in place. 

He has to keep shaking back these feelings, this isn’t in his character at all. You’ve been doing little things for the past few weeks that ultimately have been triggering these feelings deep within him. You put on his favorite movie, as you cuddled. You brought him lunch to his office, when you knew that he forgot it. There were so many other little things that you did, not mention he practically worshipped the ground that you walked on. He wanted to treat you like a queen and put on a pedestal and tell the entire world you were his, but love is something he can’t accept.

He must have startled you because you jumped. “Chris, you scared me.” He looks into your doe eyes and there it is, those feelings again. “Fuck.” He takes a couple steps back, he can’t fight these feelings anymore. “What’s wrong Christopher?” He runs his hands through his already messy brown hair. “I don’t know Y/n. I think..” He can’t bring himself to say it.

You reach up and cup his warm cheeks. “You think what? Talk to me Christopher, please?” He’s fighting really hard, but he’s losing just as hard. “I fucking love you.” His heart is beating so fast, because that’s what you do to him. “You know what Christopher Bang? I fucking love you too.” You made him crack and you helped him learn how to love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being with Christopher for almost a year, engaged and soon to be married. But he’s still dominating your every move in the bedroom. But after a heated night of passion, you find yourself in a situation that breaks your heart and makes you second guess your life with Christopher.

There you have it, another dang text message from Christopher. He’s been teasing you all day and night with messages, sending you casual pictures of his dick, then another picture of his hand wrapped around it, naughty text messages with all the dirty and nasty things he wanted to do to you. All those messages made you so damn needy. You’ve been walking around with drenched panties all day. Your pussy was beginning to ache and you just wanted to have Christopher home so he can do all the naughty things he promised to do to you.

As the night dragged on and the hours passed on, you became hornier and hornier. Christopher promised he would be home by six o’clock. It’s nearly seven o’clock at night and there’s no sign of Chris. You couldn’t handle the needy feeling anymore. You found yourself lying on the huge king bed. The satin sheets were welcoming against your soft delicate skin. You open the nightstand drawer and search through all of Christopher’s toys that he likes to use on you.

You pull out your favorite vibrator from the pile of toys. Christopher warned you to not touch any of the toys while he was away. You were his property and HE wanted to be the one to use them on you. Pleasuring yourself was against his rules. You should probably listen to him, but you were so needy already, you figured that you would be able to climax pretty quickly before Christopher actually arrived home.

You stripped out of your lacy panties and pajama shorts, tossing them onto the floor below. You pull up your camisole, exposing your bare breasts to the cool air. Your nipples immediately harden into hard buds. You bite your lip as you bring the vibrator to your clit, rubbing it against the sensitive flesh, moaning as you feel the first sudden wave of pleasure hit you. You picture Christopher in your head, imagining him doing this to you instead. You could practically picture him making you feel good while his gorgeous hands went to work on you.

You quietly moan, bringing your free hand to your breast as you knead and pinch your hardened nipple between two fingers. You throw your head back, closing your eyes as another wave of pleasure runs through your body. Just as it was getting intense and you were so close to finally curing the ache between your legs, you feel a strong hand pull the toy away from your clit.

“What the fuck is this baby girl? I thought we made it perfectly clear that you are not allowed to touch yourself and mess around with my toys. You’re just asking for a harsh punishment, and I know exactly what that punishment will be. Get up off the bed and get on your knees. NOW!” 

You did as the man asked, looking at him shyly as the veins in his neck throb. You get down on your knees as Christopher looks down at you. “You disappoint me babygirl. I was really looking forward to fucking you tonight. I was going to make you feel really good, but you went ahead and broke the rules. Since you love my hands so much, you are going to sit there on your knees and watch me stroke my cock over and over again, as I watch you fall apart in need. I want you to keep your hands behind your back. Don’t you dare try and touch yourself, or me. If you do, the consequences will be much greater.”

You look up at Christopher with sad eyes, you were stupid to break the rules and now you have to watch this torturous act. “I-I’m sorry daddy. I will take my punishment. I promise I will never touch myself again, unless I have your permission.” Christopher looks down at you as he unbuckles the belt around his waist. You can see the massive bulge that is restrained in his pants but not for long. You watch his beautiful hands work on unbuttoning his pants. 

Chris lets the pants fall to the floor as he casually kicks one leg out of them. You can feel your pussy dripping, your arousal running down your inner thighs. “Fuck! You do look beautiful on your knees. It’s such a shame that you had to be a greedy little slut and tried to take care of your pussy yourself.” Christopher runs the back of his hand across your cheek. You flushed as you feel his warm hand against your skin. 

Christopher quickly unleashes his massive erection from his boxer briefs. The tip of his cock glistens with a bead of precum. You lick your lips wanting to taste him, but to your disappointment, you can’t. “I saw that baby girl. Don’t worry you’ll be tasting my cum very soon. I’ll shoot it right down your throat. You better be ready to open that dirty mouth of yours when I tell you to.” He said as he took his cock in his hand.

At first, he takes his time, slowly stroking it in his fist. He runs his thumb over the tip, smearing precum all over his dick. His eyes stay fixed on yours as his strokes become a bit more powerful. You bite your lip to hold in your pathetic moans. Your hands begin to sweat as they rest behind your back. You were doing everything in your willpower to not touch yourself.

Christopher groans as his balls begin to twitch. You know he’s close to his own releases. “Fuck. Open up babygirl.” You do as he asks as ribbons of cum coat your mouth. His warm semen hits the back of your throat and along your tongue. Your taste buds wake up as you finally taste the warm salty liquid. A single drop slips down your chin, and Christopher is quick to use his thumb to catch it before it goes to waste. He shoves his thumb into your mouth as you suck and lick it off.

“That’s a good girl. Not letting any of daddy’s cum go to waste. You are such a cum slut, aren’t you?” You shake your head in agreement. You are his little cumslut and his future wife.

The following day, Christopher took you out to lunch and let you do a little shopping. You both had a nice talk about some wedding plans during your lunch. The whole idea is just a bit stressful. Christopher insisted on hiring a wedding planner to take care of it all, so you wouldn’t have to stress so much, but this was your wedding and you wanted to plan it all.

Christopher decided a little shopping would be best for you to release some pent up stress. He took you to the most expensive high-end store in the downtown area. Only people with lots of money shop here. You walk into the elegant store and look at all the beautiful decor around you. The lighting was soft, and the air smelled like vanilla.

“Go on baby, pick out whatever you like. Go ahead and try stuff on if you want. I’ll just take a seat and wait for you.” Christopher said as he kissed your temple and sat in the comfy chair across from the fitting room. 

You run your fingers through the clothing rack of dresses. You are immediately attracted to a dark navy blue dress. You pull it off the rack and take a really good look at it. The dress was long and straight. It was also pretty plain. The front cuts very low, which would reveal some cleavage. Christopher wouldn’t allow you to wear something like this. Especially when he has so many black tie events attended by older businessmen. 

But there was something about this dress. You just had to try it on. You check the price tag and practically gasp at all the zeros on the price tag. 

Who pays over one thousand dollars for a basic dress?

You pass Christopher as the store clerk unlocks the fitting room door for you. “Please let me know if you need any help, Miss. I’d be happy to help,” the clerk said as she nods her head at you and Christopher. She almost looks intimidated by him. 

You slip out of your clothes and slip right into the beautiful dress. You look in the mirror and you are taken aback at how beautiful you look. The navy blue color fits your skin tone perfectly. The deep cut in the front surely does show off an ample amount of cleavage, and not to mention how nicely it shows off the curves of your waist.

You think about stepping out of this fitting room and showing Christopher the dress. Not knowing exactly what his reaction would be. You open the fitting room door and Christopher looks up at you. The look in his eyes tells you he’s hungry, and he’s out for blood. He turns quickly to see if the store clerk is in view and smirks when he doesn’t see her. Chris is quick to get up and shove you back into the fitting room, sliding himself in the small room before he shut and locked the door. 

“I take it that you like the dress, Christopher?” He stares down at you making you feel two feet tall. The carnal stare in his eyes is one you never want to mess with. “Do I like the dress? Sure, I love the dress. Actually I fucking love that dress and I plan on fucking you in it right now in the fitting room. Turn around baby girl, I’m going to pound into your cunt so hard that the store clerk is going to hear it and wish she could get a nice pounding too.”

You do as Christopher asks, turning around and placing your hands on the fitting room wall to brace yourself for his hard thrusts for when he does pound into you. You feel the cool air against your ass as he lifts up the dress. He practically rips your panties off with one hand. “Look at you. Wet and ready for me already. Such a dirty little slut. You want daddy’s cock buried deep inside you don’t you?” Christopher hisses as he runs his hand along your wetness, coating his fingers with your arousal. 

“Yes daddy, please fuck me really good. I want that bitch out there to hear it all. Make it loud and make it dirty.” Christopher was turned on a little more by your request. “That’s my baby girl,” he said as he quickly unzips his pants and unleashes his cock. He runs his cock up and down your slit, coating his dick with your juices. He slams into you and you screech. Your nails digging into the wall, as he keeps rolling his hips into you. 

“Don’t you dare be quiet. You said you wanted her to hear you take my cock, so let her hear it.” He slams harder, his fingers kneading into the flesh of your hips.”Fuck! That’s it, daddy, keep doing that. You make me feel so good.” You screamed as Christopher thrusted forward. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and his groans were enough for you to come undone and fall apart. 

You scream his name at the top of your lungs, walls closing around his cock. “Such a good girl. Now let daddy fill you up with my cum.” Christopher thrusts become a sloppy mess. He brings his mouth to your upper back as he peppers kisses along your sweaty skin.

You feel a sudden gush inside you and his dick begins to throb inside your pussy, filling you up. Christopher pulls a handkerchief out of the pocket of his pants and wipes his dick off, cleaning you up of his cum. You turn around and Christopher looks down at your breasts that are practically falling out of the dress. “I like this dress, it’s yours,” Christopher said as you slip out of it and put your clothes back on. 

Your face is now beet red as the store clerk looks at you both exiting the fitting room together. She definitely heard everything. “We’ll take the dress,” Christopher said, handing her the dress and a credit card.

“Baby come here I have something for you,” Christopher shouted from the bedroom. You walk in and he’s holding a pink box with a bow on top. “What’s this?” You asked, taking the box from him. “You’ll see. Go ahead, open it.” You hate to ruin the pretty bow that’s wrapped around the box. You untie the bow and toss the ribbon on the nightstand beside you. You open the box and move some of the tissue paper out of the way.

You pull out a new choker. Christopher takes the empty box out of your hand so you can get a good look at the choker. It’s a beautiful pink leather, across the choker it reads ‘baby girl’ in bold sparkly gems. Knowing Christopher, it’s most likely real leather and the jewels are probably also real. It’s absolutely gorgeous and of course, you want to wear it right now. “It’s beautiful Chris. Can you help me put it on?” You turn and place the choker to your neck and Chris buckles the back for you. You turn around placing your hand along it. 

Christopher chokes on his own salvia. “That looks..” You interrupt him. “Can we play now?” Christopher looks at you with wide eyes. Of course, the man isn’t going to turn down when his baby girl asks to play. “Oh, we’ll play tonight baby girl. Why don’t you do daddy a favor and strip for me hmm?” You seductively strip out of your clothes, taking your sweet time when it came to your bra and panties. You were teasing him a little bit and you may have caught his mouth agape as he watched you.

Christopher is quick to pull the shirt off of his beautifully sculpted body. The sight of his body even to this day still makes you weak in the knees. Christopher slowly unbuttons his pants, your mouth begins to salivate. You drop to your knees in front of him. You reach your hands up and help him unzip his pants and pull them down. He isn’t wearing any underwear. 

You give him no time to stop your actions. You immediately wrap your hand around the base of his cock. Licking the tip as a bead of precum leaks from the slit. You wrap your lips around him and take him fully into your mouth, letting him slide to the back of your throat. You gag, but quickly recover. You look up at Christopher and the veins in his neck begin to bulge. “Fuck! You are such a cockslut aren’t you baby girl? Wanting daddy’s cock shoved down your greedy little throat.”

He thrusts forward, taking over the movements as he assaults your mouth and throat. He pulls out of your mouth as saliva drips down your chin. “Daddy doesn’t want to cum just yet, baby girl. I wanna play with you for a bit. Get up on the bed for me and bend over.” You wipe the saliva from your chin and get up on the bed. Christopher walks to his drawer that he keeps all his toys in and pulls out a pretty shiny butt plug and a bottle of lubricant.

Christopher crawls onto the bed and runs his hand over your slit and down to your puckered hole, using your own arousal to lubricate your ass. You suddenly feel cool liquid drip all along your ass. Chris runs his hand around your tight asshole. He slowly inserts a finger, taking his time not to hurt you. “You let me know if I’m hurting you baby girl okay?” 

The feeling of his finger inside you makes you even wetter. He inserts a second finger and you immediately feel full, and it feels so good. He fingers your ass for a few minutes before he thinks you’re ready for the plug. He squirts some lubricant on the butt plug, coating it with the liquid. He takes his time inserting it and when he’s about to push it in a little more your ass swallows up the plug. 

“HOLY FUCK!” Christopher groaned as he just watched your ass eat the butt plug. “Damn that was really hot. Your ass is so trained for daddy. Are you ready to feel full?” 

“Oh my god yes, please?” You squealed as Christopher buried his cock inside you, feeling absolutely stuffed. Christopher jackhammers into you, hitting your g-spot at just the right angle. You feel so close to your high. Christopher feels your walls close around his cock and he pulls out quickly. “You don’t get to cum until I say you can. Got me?” 

“Y-Yessss, but god please put your dick back inside me. I love the feeling daddy.” You demanded. Christopher rammed his cock back inside you. It’s not long before that feeling comes back again. 

Shit!

He pulls out again and tears begin to stream down your face. All you wanted was cum, and he’s making this so fucking difficult. You feel like screaming and yelling. “Good girl, now this time you can cum for daddy okay?” He thrusts back in, bruising your cervix. You grab onto the bedsheets as his thrusts become unbearable, knocking you forward as your breasts dragged along the sheets matching his thrusts. The friction on your nipples feels amazing. 

You scream at the top of your lungs as you moan out in pleasure. You came so hard, this is probably the hardest you’ve ever cum in your entire life. “OH MY GOD!” Christopher groaned as he came deep inside you. You felt his cock twitch as he slowed his thrusts. More tears streamed down your face. That was probably the best orgasm you’ve ever had. Your heart is pounding and your breathing is heavy. 

Christopher pulls out of your pussy, letting all the cum drip down your inner thighs and onto the bedsheets. “Let me go get a washcloth. I’ll be right back.” You wait for Christopher to return as he brings a warm washcloth over to you. He wipes up your thighs, cleaning up all the cum, then wipes up the cum that continues to drip out of your pussy. “Baby girl, I’m going to slowly pull this plug out your ass okay. Just push.” You do as he said, pushing against him pulling the plug out of your ass.

He takes the washcloth and wipes your backside. You wince a little. “I’m sorry baby girl. Let’s lay down together.” Your body aches as you move from the position you are in. You lay your head on Christopher’s chest, listening to his heart beat calm. He kisses the top of your head, running his fingers up and down your arm to calm you. “I’m sorry baby, I can get a little carried away sometimes. I’m a fucking monster.” 

You sit-up and look into his eyes. “You are not a monster. How many times do I have to tell you that Christopher Bang?” You said as you smashed your lips to his. Christopher breaks the kiss. “Baby, just lay down and rest.” You do as he asked and before you knew it you were fast asleep.

You are awoken by Christopher’s phone vibrating all over the nightstand. It’s becoming really annoying. You see Christopher is sound asleep, so you reach over him and pick up his phone. You see text messages after text messages from someone named “Kitten”.

**Kitten- “I miss you”**

****

****

**Kitten- “I miss your hands making me feel good.”**

**Kitten- “I miss your cock Christopher”**

What the fuck is this? You are beyond pissed, is he cheating on you? Who is Kitten? You have so many questions and you don’t even want to stick around to hear the answers. Suddenly two pictures come through…

They are pictures of this kitten bitch and Christopher. They look happy, smiling for the camera and then the next picture is one you were not ready for. It was a picture of Christopher fucking this woman. It looked like he was the one who took the picture while he was pounding into this said kitten bitch.

**Kitten- “I want this again Christopher. Please text me back.”**

Tears begin to stream down your face, you place his phone back on the nightstand and get up off the bed. You pull the engagement ring off your finger and slam it down on the nightstand, along with the choker around your neck. You pick your clothes up off the floor and throw them on. You turn and see Christopher’s chest rising and falling as he sleeps so soundly. 

He just broke your fucking heart into a million pieces. How could he do this to you? You leave without turning back, ready to move on from Christopher Bang. 

The next morning Christopher woke up to an empty bed. Where were you? He could swear that you were in bed with him when he fell asleep. Chris picks his phone up and sees the engagement ring on the nightstand along with the baby girl choker.

He also sees tons of text messages from his old sub from his past. She started to become obsessed again after she ran into him recently. 

He keeps reading the text messages and seeing all the pictures she sent. “Fuck,” Christopher groans. He gets up out of bed and searches the entire home for you with no such luck. He runs into the housekeeper who is cleaning his study. “Good morning sir,” the housekeeper said as she started to dust the bookshelf. “Morning ma’am, have you seen y/n?” He asked. “Yes, she left in a hurry. She was crying and she looked really upset sir. I tried to stop her and ask if she was okay, but she just kept on going.”

Chris’s chest tightens when he realizes what happened. You left him. You are gone. 

Fuck, he can’t be this man anymore. He needs to erase his past, even if it means texting every single ex sub and telling them that he isn’t doing this kind of stuff anymore. He never once cheated on you, but he can see how you may have taken it when you saw the text messages. 

Christopher loves you and you are the best thing in his life. He doesn’t want to be this harsh dom anymore. He wants to make love to you, treat you like a princess in bed, not like a sex slave. 

Christopher knows exactly where to find you. If he’s correct you should be at your special spot at the beach. You always go there when you are feeling stressed. You cherished that spot so much, which is why he chose that spot to propose. He must hurry, because he wants you back, and he wants to explain everything before he loses you forever.


	4. Bag of Tricks Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> christopher knew where to find you, but taking him back put you through way too much heartache.

You sat on the beach, burying your toes in the sand as you watched the waves crash into the shore. The peaceful sound of the ocean was calming to you, and the air was chilled just right, but you didn’t seem to care. You had a feeling that this relationship with Christopher was just too good to be true. You truly wished that you weren’t so curious as to what he was carrying in his stupid black duffle bag. Maybe you wouldn’t be sitting here on the beach in a heap of tears with your heart crushed into a million pieces.

“I knew I would find you here.” A very familiar voice said from behind you. Of course he knew you’d be here. It’s the only place you come to when you're upset, or when you need to destress. It also wouldn’t help that this is also the exact spot he proposed to you a few months back. “Please Christopher, save yourself and just walk away. My heart can’t take anymore right now. I can’t believe you were still fucking around with someone else. Christopher. How could you?! We were supposed to get married and live happily ever after. That’s what you made me believe anyway.” Christopher sits down in the sand next you. He took his jacket off and placed it around your shivering cold body. You glanced over to him, and he looked physically exhausted and worn.

“Can I please explain for just a minute? I was not cheating on you. I would never ever think of ruining what we have Y/n. I fell in love with YOU, and I only love you. Those text messages you saw mean nothing to me. Olivia has been bothering me since I broke it off with her well before you came around. I’ve blocked her and she still finds her ways of sending me texts. Please believe me Y/n. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I made you a promise and I no longer want to be this man anymore. You deserve the world and I want to keep giving it to you. Please come home, and we can work on moving on from this.” 

Is he really telling the truth? So, Kitten’s real name is Olivia. If you could only have just a minute with her, and give her a piece of your mind on how you feel about all this. Damn bitch.

“I want to believe you and I want you to prove it to me. You want my trust back? Show me, because those text messages seemed awfully convincing that you are still seeing her.”

Christopher pulled his phone out from his pocket and he opened the blocked numbers list. “These are all the numbers I’ve blocked that she has tried to contact me with. I also have deleted text messages if you’d like to see those. Please believe me Y/n, you are so special to me. I would never cheat on you, I made a vow to be more open with you and I have every intention of abiding by it.”

You can’t believe all the numbers that are blocked. There are dozens of them. What a psychopath that she just can’t take the hint. She’s pretty much obsessed with him is what it looks like. Christopher opens the deleted messages folder and there are so many text messages, the dates on them going back days, weeks, months. 

“I truly want to believe you and I want to come home, but why were those recent texts linked to a nickname in your phone? I’m just really confused about it Christopher. But I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt here and I want that bitch erased from your phone for good, keep blocking her if that’s what it takes. If she continues to harass you, I’ll confront her myself. I love you Christopher Bang, and I don’t want you to stop being the man that you are. I happen to love him, so please don’t change.” 

Christopher draped his arm around your shoulders, leaning in to kiss you on the lips. You felt the waves wash away your sadness. Christopher may be a demon in the bedroom, but deep down he's a beautiful soul. You love both sides of this man. You just hope that he’s telling the truth.

———————

The next day Christopher left early for a business meeting with some of his clients. You laid in bed for just a little while longer, hugging his pillow that smelled like him. You hear the doorbell ringing excessively. “What the hell?” You slipped out of bed and rushed down the spiral staircase, almost tripping in the process. You opened the door abruptly which caused the woman standing there to jump.

“And who the hell are you? Is Christopher home?” the pretty woman asked. She’s well dressed, but something about her rubbed you the wrong way. “First of all I’m Christopher’s fiancée,” you said, flashing your engagement ring in her face. “And secondly no he isn’t home. Who the hell are you?” 

“Fiancée?” The woman chuckled. “Well you can tell Christopher that Olivia stopped by.” She turned to walk away, but you snatched her by the arm which caused her to turn back around and you got really close to her face. “Here’s what you’re going to do Olivia. You are going to leave my soon to be husband alone. He wants nothing to do with you anymore. I swear to god if you keep texting him and come by here again, I will destroy you. Now turn the fuck around and get the fuck off my property before I call the police. Have a nice day.” You spat, slamming the door in her face. 

Your body trembled from the sudden rush of adrenaline that coursed through your veins and the extra boost of confidence to tell that bitch to fuck off. She better not show her face around here again. Maybe that little threat was enough, you could only hope.

You showered until the water ran cold, chilled to the bone. You got out and wrapped a towel around your body. You are startled by Christopher who is standing in the bathroom in a business suit. God he looks so sexy in a suit, not to mention the way he is looking at you does something to your insides. “Hi,” you said, wrapping the towel tighter around your body. 

“Can I just take a second to say how fucking hot it was watching you get in Olivia’s face and telling her to fuck off. Something about the way you told her to get off the property really did it in for me. I like this side of you baby girl, you need to show that more often.” Shit you forgot that when someone rings the doorbell that it goes straight to Christopher’s phone with video surveillance of whoever is standing there at the door. So he saw and heard the entire thing unfold. How embarrassing.

“Well she won’t be coming around anymore and the texts should stop...” Christopher picked you up and slammed your behind down on the hard marble countertop. He shoved his tongue in your mouth, while his hands worked on pulling the towel away from your body. 

He roughly cups your breasts in his hands. He leaned down to your hardened nipple and sucked so hard that he made popping noise when he released your nipple from his warm wet mouth. “I want to fuck you so hard right now. Turn around and face the mirror. You should see the faces you make while I fuck you. I’ll make you squirt all over my cock.” 

You slid off the counter and bent over the cold countertop, and spread your legs open for him. Your eyes immediately met with him in the mirror. You actually could cum right now with the intense fucking glare he was giving you at that very moment. You hear him unzipping his pants and before you know it he slams harshly into you. “Fuck,” he groaned, while rolling his hips into you.

He grabs a hold of your chin bringing your attention to his gaze in the mirror. “Look at yourself, the way your mouth drops open when you moan, the way you bite your lip. You are mine aren’t you? My fucking toy, and you belong to me. Tell me how badly you want to cum baby girl. Tell me,” he growled.

Your head bobbed around as he continued to snap his hips into you. “Please, I want to cum so bad. You make me feel so… good.” He has you gasping for air with every gyrating thrust, hitting your sweet spot just right. Christopher leans down to the back of your shoulder and bites down, leaving a mark that you’ll have to cover up tomorrow.

He grunts from deep within, and the sound of your moans mixed together reverberate off the bathroom walls. He wraps his hand around your throat as you watch this whole erotic scene unfold right in front of you in the mirror. “God, yes, right there,” you cried out in pleasure. Christopher released your throat from his grip and moved his hand quickly to rub your swollen clit. “I want you to beg for it baby girl. Let me hear it.”

“Please, oh.. my god... Please let me cum all around your cock, please?” You begged, sounding so desperate.

“I didn’t quite catch that darling. Can you say it again, but this time a little louder so I can hear it.” You catch him smirking at you in the mirror. 

Your gaze completely set on his, you begin to beg once again. This time was enough for Christopher, as he began to rub your clit even harder. Your legs began to shake as you felt your orgasm rush through your entire body. “That’s it baby girl, I can feel you clenching around me.” He continued to thrust his hips forward as he chased his own release. “Fuck, I love you.” Christopher said as he peppered kisses along your shoulder blades.   
\--------------------

You wanted to surprise Christopher with your legs spread on his desk in his study. Dressing up in a really cute, but sexy outfit, you wanted to take care of his needs, rather than your own. Christopher almost always stopped in the study first when he got home, so you waited patiently for him on his desk. You hear some shuffling outside the door, and another male voice that you aren't familiar with. The door knob turns, and you quickly dart off the desk and hide underneath it.

Christopher enters the study with someone who is most likely a client of his. You keep absolutely quiet as the men chat about signing some paperwork. Christopher takes a seat in his chair and you place your hand over your mouth to keep quiet, thinking he could possibly hear you breathing. A thought runs through your head, getting a visual of jerking him off while he talks with the client. You can’t fight back the feeling anymore. You run your hands up his thighs and he jumps slightly. He tries to kick you to stop, but you kept running your hands up his thighs anyway. Your hand finally meets the bulge in pants, you palm his semi hard cock, feeling it grow harder with your touch.

You hear Christopher cough, and he rushes through the paperwork. He shakes the man’s hands and walks the man out. Christopher comes back and grabs your wrist from under the desk and pulls you to a standing position. The veins in his neck stand out so prominently. “Want to explain exactly what you were doing under my desk?” Christopher stands with his arms crossed as his nostrils flare. “I.. I wanted to surprise you, and I didn’t think you’d be bringing home a client. I’m sorry, please don't punish me for this. I just wanted to please you for once.” 

Christopher looks you up and down and licks his thick red lips. “Oh baby girl, you’ll be pleasing me, trust me,” he said as he yanked on your choker. “You are in for a real punishment darling, you know better than to hang around my study anyway. Do me a favor and strip out of this slutty outfit,” he said, pinching the fabric between his fingers. You do as Christopher asked, stripping out of the outfit, as he pulled the necklace off from around his neck that has a key attached to it. He unlocks the bottom drawer of his desk and your eyes go wide at what's inside. Well not only does he have a bag of tricks, he also has a desk of tricks too. 

He pulls out a set of handcuffs, and something else that you aren't familiar with. Christopher tosses the stuff onto the desk, and begins unbuttoning his shirt, but leaving it on. He unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants. He looks so fucking sexy and scary at the same time. How is that possible? 

“Sit on my desk, now,” he demanded. You obliged, and sat on the cool, dark mahogany desk. Christopher placed a hard smack to your right breast, you wince at the sharp stinging pain, and he does the same to the other breast. Leaving his handprint on both of your breasts. “Naughty girls get punished.” Christopher attaches a device to your choker, and he pinches your nipples between his two fingers. He clasps the devices to your hardened, rosey perked buds. 

“At any given time if you move your head just right, the clamps will tighten around your nipples. I hear it can be quite pleasurable, but also very painful. Now get up and follow me.” You stood and followed Christoper to the middle of the room. He takes your wrists and places them in front of you and places a pair of handcuffs on you. He raises your hands above your head and attaches the cuffs to a hook hanging off the ceiling. “I really want to put the ball gag in your dirty mouth, but I'd prefer to hear you begging for forgiveness. I might even want to hear those pleasurable cries for mercy.” He places his knee between your legs to spread them. Your head falls back slightly and the clamps tighten around your aching nipples. “Fuck,” you whimpered in pain.

Christopher smirked as he walked around you and pressed his hard body against your back. “You look so fucking beautiful like this. Restrained, with your legs spread wide open just for me.” He runs his hand along your wet folds. “Does this turn you on? Having absolutely no control?” You bite back a whimpering moan as his hand continues to run along your wetness.

Christopher walks back to the front of you, his penetrating gaze boring into yours. He runs his index finger between your breasts and down your abdomen which causes you to squirm. He laughs and does it again, but this time his finger travels further south and he inserts a digit inside your dripping entrance. “Mmm,” you whimpered, moving your head just right which caused the clamps to tighten once again around your nipples, but this time it felt amazing. 

He notices that you are enjoying this a little too much. He pulls his finger out of your dripping hole. “Open.” You oblige as he greedily shoves his finger into your mouth. You lick your arousal off his finger. He growls as he watches you lick his finger clean. “Every woman should taste themselves. Your taste is fucking intoxicating.” You moan around his finger.

He pulls his finger out of your mouth, and you begin to beg like a whore. “Please, let me suck your cock. I want to please you, and make you feel good. I’m sorry that I keep disappointing you. Please, may I?” Christopher just stood there with wide eyes and he began to chuckle. He must have enjoyed the way you were begging, sounding like the desperate whore that you are. It made the blood rush straight to his aching cock.

“I would never turn down those pretty red lips wrapped around my cock. If that’s what you want baby girl.” Christopher pulls the key out and unlocks the cuffs. You immediately rub your wrists to get the blood flowing again. You sink to your knees in front of him. You pull his pants and underwear down eagerly, running your hands up his beautifully toned thighs. “Fuck, you are such a desperate whore, aren’t you?”

You shake your head and wrap your lips around the leaking reddened tip of his cock, tasting his salty musk. Christopher grunts as you take his cock further into your mouth. “Take it all baby girl, I know you’re a pro at this.” You take him so deep that the tip of your nose touches his pelvic area. “Fuck.” Christopher places his hand to the back of your head and he begins to thrust into your mouth which causes tears to form in the corners of your eyes and you begin to gag.

He pulls back just enough to let you breathe and he assaults your mouth again, thrusting harshly. Drool begins to slip down your chin. The sight alone makes Christopher even harder. He pulls out of your mouth with a pop. He reaches down and pulls on your choker again and you stand in front of him with your once pretty red lipstick that is now smeared, your black mascara running down your cheeks. “What a good little whore. I would love to cum right down your throat, but I’d rather cum inside that pretty cunt of yours.”

Christopher shoved you until the back of your legs hit the hard surface of his desk. He lifted you up and placed you on top of the desk. He spreads your legs as he runs his cock along your wet slit, coating the tip with your arousal. He slams into your entrance roughly. “Oh my god yes,” you hissed. He placed his hands on your hips, using them as leverage to snap his hip forward. You roll your head back and a scream escapes your swollen lips, the clamps tightening around your nipples.

“My dirty little whore.” He thrusts harder and the only sounds that could be heard were skin slapping against skin, your cries out in pleasure and Christopher’s growls that echoed off the thin study walls. He squeezes hard on your bruised breast. “Is your greedy pussy ready to be filled with my cum? Hmm?” You wrap your hand around the back of his neck to bring him closer to you. “God, yes, please fill me with your cum.” Christopher smashed his lips against yours as you buried your tongue in his mouth. 

The desk began to squeak, and you moaned into his mouth as you came, your pussy throbbed around him. You felt his cock twitch and his breathing became staggered as he came inside you, filling every crevice with his hot seed.   
———————

Christopher handed you his credit card so that you can pick out the wedding dress of your dreams. “I know how frugal you can be. Please, don’t let the price tag deter you from buying the dress of your dreams. I’m sure whatever you choose will be beautiful. Now, go have fun with your maid of honor. I have a business date with a client this afternoon, so take as much time as you need.” Christopher kisses you on the lips and walks out the front door.

You walk into the dress shop with your maid of honor. She immediately starts pulling dresses off the racks. “My goodness girl, just relax,” you said, watching her eyes sparkle at the one dress she holds in her hand. You take it from her grip and hold it out in front of you getting a really good look at it. It was absolutely stunning and the dress you could see yourself walking down the aisle in. “This is really gorgeous. I want to try this one first.” But you look at the price tag and you immediately cringe. Remembering what Christopher said about not looking at the price tag. The dress shop worker set you up in a fitting room. “If you need help, please let me know.” The woman walked away to help another soon to be bride.

You step out of the fitting room and your friend can’t believe how beautiful you look. You never would have imagined the first dress being the one for you. She helps you close the back of the dress, it’s perfect and fits beautifully and shows off every curve of your body. You look in the mirror as tears begin to blur your vision. “My gosh, this is the dress.” You imagine the entire wedding and Christopher's reaction to the dress. You head back into the fitting room and hand YOUR wedding dress over to the cashier. “We will hold onto this until it’s closer to your big day, just in case it may need some altering. You picked the perfect dress, Y/n.” 

You pay and leave the dress shop with a huge smile on your face. You hug your friend for helping you pick out the perfect dress, which really didn’t take long. You both parted ways as you walked down the cobblestone pathway to the parking garage, but as quickly as the smile was brought to your face, it was quickly turned into disgust, the smile now gone. You see Christopher, and he is not alone. That bastard is with Olivia, as she rubbed his arm in a way that makes your stomach turn, immediately wanting to vomit from the sight.

So the client he was supposed to meet this afternoon wasn’t even a client at all, it was HER. You run to your car, and get in and begin to scream and cry. You pull out of the parking garage like a bat out of hell. You swerve through traffic, but somehow you managed to make it back home safely. You grab your suitcase out of the huge walk in closet and begin throwing shit inside of it. You pack as much as you can and grab some stuff from the bathroom. 

While you were preoccupied with packing, a familiar scent began to fill your senses. You turn and Christopher is standing there with a confused look on his face. “What’s going on? Why are you packing a suitcase?” He asked, raising a brow. “You can fuck off Christopher. How was your meeting with your client? Would that client happen to be that bitch Olivia? I saw you and I fucking knew you were still fucking around with her. How could I have been so stupid to believe you. I can’t be with someone like you, so take your fucking ring back and lose my number. You kept telling me that you love me. Is this how you love someone by cheating on them? Have fun with Olivia, I'm sure you both will be happy together.” You zipped up the suitcase and took the engagement ring off and tossed it at him, which bounced off his chest and eventually hit the floor with a clink.

“WAIT! I can explain, Y/n. It wasn’t what it looked like! Please let me explain, baby.” Christopher grabs your wrist to stop you from leaving, desperation lacing his tone. You try to pull away, but he’s just too strong. “It surely looked like that to me. She was rubbing all over your arm and smiling. You make me sick Christopher,” you spat. “I was paying her off, baby. She knows way too much about me that could destroy me and my career. She was threatening and blackmailing me, so the only thing I could think of was to pay her off with a large sum of cash to keep quiet. She won’t be coming around now. Please, just unpack your stuff and I promise this is it. I want you to be my wife,” Christopher pleads, maintaining the same distress he started with.

You can't marry someone like this, and it's just not worth worrying every night if he’s coming home to you or not. “Goodbye Christopher.” 

He lets go of your wrist, and you walk away from the man you thought you loved, and the life you once dreamed of. Your heart is broken once again.  
\------------------

Christopher tried numerous times to get through to you not answering his phone calls. Leaving you all sorts of voicemails. Asking for forgiveness. Proclaiming his love for you. You deleted every single voicemail. You didn’t want to hear his voice anymore. Weeks went by and he eventually gave up calling you, gave up texting you. You just wanted to start your life over, forgetting he ever existed in your life.

You took your job back at the hotel working the front desk. Your old boss was replaced by someone new. Some of your old coworkers still remained and it was refreshing to just work again. “Y/n, the gentleman in 4419 has requested some towels. The housekeepers have left for the night. Do you mind bringing him a few?” Your boss asked. 

You grabbed some white towels from the laundry room and took the elevator up to room 4419. You had a few days off, so you have no idea who has even checked into this room. This is the room that Christopher stayed in, the room you wish you never entered over a year ago. You hesitate for just a second before knocking. You brush off the eerie feeling, and knock. The door opens abruptly, and there it is, that familiar scent. Nope, it’s just a gentleman who wears the same cologne. It can’t be him. You look up and your gaze meets the prettiest set of brown eyes. Eyes that are bloodshot from sleepless nights, maybe even from crying for days on end.

“Are you kidding me? Why are you here Christopher? Why can’t you just let me go? You have hurt me far too many times.” He takes the towels out of your hand, and your fingers just barely touch. How you missed his warm delicate touch and you hate that your body betrays you like this. “Do you have a minute so we can talk? I want to explain everything without you darting on me. It’s time I come clean about some things. Will you come in?” You sigh deeply, you really don’t want to hear anymore bullshit come from his mouth, but you decide to let yourself into his hotel room. Maybe you can finally have a little more closure. “Talk, but you need to make it quick. I’m not about to lose my job over you like I did before.” 

Christopher smirks as you take a seat on the couch, he sits down next to you, but far enough away from you that he doesn’t make you feel uncomfortable. “Before I met you, I was involved with Olivia. It was pretty intense, and well I did some stupid things. I let her take pictures and videos of us while we were intimate. I’m so ashamed of myself for even letting her do that, but we were in the heat of the moment. You know my career means the world to me, and that one stupid careless thing could ruin it all. Well, when Olivia found out I was seeing someone else, she got extremely jealous. She texted, she called, she would stop by my place of work and my home. I kept telling her no, but she was so persistent, she ended up blackmailing me and told me she would make the photos and videos public and destroy me and my image. So, in order for her to back off and leave us alone. I paid her off, and we signed paperwork stating that she is not to speak of any of this ever. I had an ironclad nondisclosure drawn up. She handed over all evidence she had and I destroyed all of it. I did this for me, for us. I wanted us to start our future together as husband and wife with no one holding us back. I wanted to tell you from the beginning about this and I know I should have. Or we wouldn’t be this situation now would we? I don’t want to be the monster that you learned to love. I want to start all over again without someone in the way trying to destroy us. I love you so much, Y/n. I only want to be with you and want to spend the rest of my eternity with you.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me from the beginning? Don’t you remember making that vow that we would be more open with each other. Why didn’t you just tell me instead of going behind my back? That’s the part that bothers me the most about you is the sneaking around and being secretive. Do you even understand how sickening it is to wonder? Just be honest with me. I mean couples are supposed to be honest with each other right? I just don’t know how many more times my heart can take being crushed by you.” You begin to cry, and Christopher swoops in and is quick to wipe your tears away with the pad of his thumb.

“I don’t want to hurt you anymore, and I know I should have been totally honest with you from the beginning. I was just worried you would leave me, but look what happened. You left anyway because of my stupidity and carelessness. I can tell you that I love you until I’m blue in the face, and I truly fucking mean it, Y/n. I can promise you Olivia is gone, she won't be around anymore. If she’s that dumb and comes around, my lawyers will be after her so fast. I want to start over and work on fixing us. If that means calling off the wedding so we can work on our relationship, then so be it. I want to be yours forever. Will you please forgive me?”

You sigh deeply, taking in everything he has just confessed to you. You truly love this man with your entire being. You straddle his lap and wrap your arms around his neck, looking into his sad eyes. “Let me make this very clear. I will not be quitting my job here at the hotel, so don’t even ask me, I happen to like this job. Also, If you hurt me again Christopher Bang, I swear to god. I will leave FOREVER and I will not give you another chance EVER. Now, make love to me.”

Christopher’s sadness quickly turned into something fierce. “I will be doing more than making love to you baby girl. I may have brought my bag of tricks, just in case.” This man was unbelievable. You smashed your lips to his, basking in the hunger that never went away as you both smiled into the kiss.

-THE END


End file.
